The present inventive concepts herein relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a plurality of different types of memory devices having different bandwidths relative to one another, and to a channel interleaving method thereof.
Semiconductor devices can often times include an application processor (AP), which, in some cases, is embodied in a system on chip (SoC). For example, a mobile system may commonly include a modem and an application processor (AP) or a multimedia processor. Contemporary semiconductor-based electronic systems can require one or more memory devices to support processor operation.
Semiconductor devices can perform interleaving operations among multiple memory devices, i.e. two or more devices, for memory access. That is, a semiconductor device can alternately access two or more memory devices. When this operation is performed, the memory devices are typically of the same type, for example, both of the DRAM type of memory devices. In some cases, a semiconductor device can utilize different types of memory devices. For example, a first memory device can have a relatively high-speed data transmission rate but may be of relatively small memory size and a second memory device can have a relatively low-speed data transmission rate but may be of relatively large memory size.